The Last Obstacle
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Sequel To "Will My Feelings Ever Get Through?" Tadase & Amu announces that they're dating!   How will Ikuto handle the news? PS: Today is my birthday!


**Suteneko: *walk in***

**Room is empty**

**Miki: *flies in* Happy 14****th**** Birthday Suteneko!**

**Suteneko: Thanks Miki! **

**Chou: Where is everyone else?**

**Miki: They'll come. But first, your clothes are unacceptable.**

**Suteneko: *looks down* **

**I'm wearing my black oval glasses, black top with puffy sleeves, baggy jeans, black sandals and my hair is in a braided ponytail.**

**What's wrong with my-?**

**Miki: Drew, Draw Drawn! **

**Chou: You look so pretty Mila-chan!**

**Suteneko: Wow! Thanks Miki. **

**I'm wearing light brown rectangular glasses; a lace top with a butterfly on it, long jeans, black heels and my hair is pulled back by a white headband. (Link on profile, does not include glasses)**

**Miki: Much better than your usual black.**

**Everyone: SURPRISE! *confetti falls down***

**Suteneko: Thank you everyone!**

**Tadase: No, thank you for writing a Tadamu fic as your birthday fic.**

**Ikuto: Don't remind me…**

**Suteneko: *giggles, run up to Ikuto and hugs him***

**Ikuto: *Tries to pry me off* Oi, stop hugging me.**

**Kukai: Hey! Don't I get a hug?**

**Suteneko: Of course! I'll hug everyone as a thank you!**

**Chou: While Mila-chan does that, I'll do the disclaimer. **

**AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Suteneko: Thanks Logan-the-shoujo-fan for wishing me a happy birthday i****n your story, Backstage at the Shugo Chara Dare Show & to all my readers, please do check out his story, Shugo Chara Dare Show. Its really funny a****nd cracks me up! I hope you enjoy it!**

When the Queen, the Jack and Ace's chairs entered the Royal Garden, they were surprised to see 3 familiar figures standing in front of them.

"Souma-kun, Utau-chan, Tsukiyomi-kun what are you three doing here?"

Kukai turned around and gave the Guardians a huge grin, "Yo Fujiaski! Mashiro! Yaya! To answer your question Nagi, We were called here by Tadase."

"Hotori-kun? Why?"

"Because I have something to announce."

Everyone turned to see Tadase and Amu smiling and holding hands at the doorway.

Emotionlessly, Rima turned to Nagi and said, "Amu and Tadase are dating so I won the bet."

Nagi sighed and gave her the money.

Amu sweatdropped

_They actually made a bet?_

Ikuto however took a step forward toward Amu with a sad look on his face;

"Why him?"

Amu was confused

_What is he talking about?_

"Ikuto, what do you mean?"

"Why him over me?"

Amu's eyes widened in realization

_Ikuto liked me?_

"Ikuto, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I didn't know. I must be really stupid."

Amu looked down in shame, Ikuto moved closer to her. He gripped her chin gently but firmly which forced her to look up at him.

"Nah, you're not stupid, just dense but that's what makes you cute."

As soon as he said that, Tadase slapped his hand away angrily.

"Touch her like that again and I'll punch your face in, you got it?"

Ikuto was surprised

_Who would have thought the prince could make threats?_

"Whatever Kiddy King. But let me warn you, if you ever hurt her, I'll slaughter you."

Tadase smirked in reply, "Don't count on it."

Ikuto blinked,

_Tadase smirking?_

_Is the world going to end?_

Ikuto "hned" in response and was about to leave until Tadase spoke gain,

"One more thing Tsukiyomi, if you ever I mean ever visit Amu in her room or crawl into her bed at night again, I will personally make sure you'll never be able to do business again or father any children. Do you understand me?"

The teens in the room including Ikuto, shivered slightly at the venom in Tadase's voice.

Yaya wanted to cry.

_Tadase's being scary!_

Amu on the other hand tried not to giggle,

_Tadase-kun's jealous!_

_And everyone's expressions are so funny!_

Ikuto just frowned at the blond and clicked his tongue in annoyance before stomping out of the room.

Amu bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

_Sure, I'm sorry I can't return Ikuto's feelings but Ikuto being so childish is just so funny!_

"I'm going after him."

Utau ran out of the Garden, running after Ikuto.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto turned to his sister angrily, "What do you want Utau?"

"For you to stop acting so childish."

"What?"

"You heard me Ikuto! If you had just confessed to her earlier, instead of teasing her, you could have actually ended up with her!"

Ikuto breathed in deeply

_If I hadn't been such a coward, I really could have been in a relationship with her._

Suddenly Ikuto felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist; he looked down to see that it was Utau hugging him.

"Utau?"

"Its okay, Ikuto. I'm here for you. I'm sure you can find some other girl."

Awkwardly, Ikuto returned the hug.

"Thanks Utau."

**Meanwhile with the Guardians…**

"Hey Tadase since when did you start acting like that?"

"What? A king needs to defend his land an-"

Tadase sneaked a glance at Amu before speaking again

"and of course his queen."

Amu blushed. Above her Kiseki was praising Tadase,

"Yes Tadase! That was very well done. That is how a king should act! Being able to threaten your enemies and defend what is yours. A true king!"

Out of the corner of Kiseki's eye, he saw Miki sketching something in her sketchbook. Unconsciously he floated towards her and unknown to him, everyone was watching.

"What are you doing Miki?"

"Oh I'm just drawing a picture of Amu and Tadase holding han-

Did you just call me Miki?"

Kiseki blinked realizing that he did just call her by name,

"Y-yes I did. So can I see what you drew?"

_He's so changing the subject…_

Awkwardly, Miki handed the sketchbook to Kiseki to see.

"You really are talented Miki."

"I'm not t-that gr-reat." Miki replied blushing

_Since when was she modest?_

Kiseki kissed Miki's cheek, "No, you are."

Kiseki and Miki blushed furiously until Ran started to sing,

"Kiseki & Miki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"RAN!"

Miki flew after her pink haired sister, chasing her. Before Kiseki could join her though, Tadase spoke again,

"Congratulations Kiseki."

Kiseki blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, Thank you, Tadase."

**Suteneko: THE END!**

**Kiseki & Miki: Please review!**

**Tadase & Amu: And while you're at it, please wish Suteneko a happy birthday!**


End file.
